1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers and, more particularly to a cup or mug which can easily be converted into a beverage container that can readily fit into the cup holders currently being installed in vehicles. Further, the element which converts the cup to a traveling beverage container or travel mug may itself serve as a storage container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the prior art to provide travel mugs which are adapted to fit into the cup holders found on most motor vehicles. These cup holders are generally sized to hold a conventional soda can and cups, or other containers of the same or smaller diameters can be carried in such holders.
Most of the mugs intended for beverages are generally larger in diameter and cannot, without alteration of some sort, fit into a beverage holder. Many cups or mugs include handles which would prevent a container of the appropriate diameter from fitting into the holder. Frequently the alteration is in the form of a generally cylindrical segment of smaller overall diameter than the upper portion of the mug so that a sufficient length can be placed within a cup holder and the mug will be stable. If the problem is caused by a handle, then the cylindrical segment need only be long enough to rest securely within the cup holder, without a change in diameter.
In the prior art, beverage containers have been provided with false bottoms that can serve as storage elements for packets of sweetener, creamer, powdered cocoa or coffee or even tea bags. Such false bottoms have generally the same diameter as the base of the mug or cup to which they attach and merely add to the overall height of the beverage container.
According to the present invention, a cylindrical base element adapted to fit into and be held by a vehicle cup holder is adapted to connect to a beverage container that would otherwise not fit into a cup holder. In a first embodiment, the beverage container is provided with male threads and the cylindrical base element is provided with mating female threads. An elastomeric gasket provides a resilient non slip base for the container and can act as a fluid tight seal when the base element is attached.
According to an alternative embodiment, the container base is provided with female threads. An elastomeric gasket element provides a container base as in the other embodiment. However, in this embodiment, the base portion can be fitted with a threaded closure which converts the base portion into a separate container which can be carried in a vehicle cup holder.
As in prior art devices, the base portion can be used for storage of materials for making beverages including products such as sweeteners, creamers, powdered or concentrated beverages and packets of tea or coffee. The base portion extends sufficiently deeply into the cup holder so that the combination is secure and stable. Moreover, due to its greater depth, the base portion may store larger volumes of solid or even liquid materials.
The novel features which are characteristic of the invention, both as to structure and method of operation thereof, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will be understood from the following description, considered in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which the preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated by way of example. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration and description only, and they are not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.